


Impatient

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Jyn knows exactly what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How did they survive? I don't know. I don't care. All I know is that they're safe and happy and are having lots of sex forever, the end.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

Cassian raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

Jyn nodded and started walking through the narrow corridors of the seedy bar towards one of the rooms they had rented for the night, pretending to be more confident than she actually felt. She forced herself not to turn her head in order to check if Cassian was following her. 

She keyed one of the doors open, and turned on the light in the tiny, windowless room. Not that the miserable lamp was making much of a difference, but it was still better than nothing.

Jyn sat down on the bed, facing Cassian, who was leaning against the closed door.

"What's going on, Jyn?"

She swallowed. She had only ever done this with people she didn't care about. This was different. She actually kind of liked Cassian.

"I want to sleep with you. If you're okay with that."

Cassian just looked at her, stunned, which wasn't really the reaction Jyn had hoped for. There were a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure about this? We hardly know each other."

"We know each other well enough. Just a few hours ago we almost died together, remember?"

Her remark made Cassian grin, and Jyn involuntarily shivered at the sight.

"Oh, I remember, don't worry."

He kept looking at her without saying anything, and slowly but surely Jyn was getting impatient.

"Look, if you don't want me, just say so. I'll get over it."

There was that smile again that made Jyn's knees weak.

"Believe me, I want you. I just... This is really happening, right? I'm not dreaming?"

Suddenly, the room felt a lot warmer than before, and Jyn's heart was racing. She stood up, and crossed the distance between them in two steps, her lips almost touching his.

"It's happening," she whispered.

Their lips brushed against each other softly, and Jyn's eyes fell shut. She sighed into Cassian's mouth as they deepened the kiss; her whole body was tingling. His arms tightened around her. She had been so ready to die in his embrace, she never wanted to let him go again.

Jyn had kissed many people in her life, people she didn't care about, people she'd spent a night with and then quickly forgotten, and yet she felt as though she knew nothing about kissing. This was the first time that somebody's lips made her stomach feel like a dozen butterflies were trying to escape her intestines; there was nothing more important than kissing Cassian in that moment. Jyn was sure that if somebody shot her, she wouldn't even feel it. The thought made her laugh, breaking the kiss.

"Everything okay?" Cassian asked quietly, and Jyn's heart skipped a beat. He sounded like he sincerely cared about her well-being; nobody had talked to her like this for a long time.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this," Jyn confessed just as quietly, looking into his eyes. She ran her fingers along his temple and down his cheekbone, she wanted to touch him until she knew every inch of his body by heart. 

"Like what?"

Or maybe she wanted to spend her time looking into his beautiful, brown eyes. Heavens, they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, Jyn thought, both amused and annoyed. What the hell was wrong with her? If she didn't start speeding things along, they would probably just stand there for hours, kissing and looking into each other's eyes. But that really wasn't what Jyn had brought Cassian here for.

"Have sex with me, and I'll tell you."

Now it was Cassian's turn to laugh.

"Are you always this impatient?"

A grin tugged at Jyn's lips.

"Yes, I am. You'd better get used to it."

Cassian kissed her again, more urgently this time, as though he was trying to show her that he was determined to do exactly what she wanted. Jyn's skin felt hot and cold, finally, they were getting somewhere.

She pulled him with her towards the bed, kissing him hungrily, her fingers making quick work of his light jacket. Her heart was pounding loudly, and Jyn felt both giddy and a bit nervous, a combination she wasn't particularly familiar with. She had never wanted to be calm and collected as badly as now, and she had never been further from those two things. 

Over the years, Jyn had perfected keeping her cool in situations like this one, satisfying her baser needs without developing emotional attachments of any kind, and yet when it came to Cassian, nothing was as it should be. His kisses burned her lips, his fingers on her skin made her head spin, just breathing in his scent was bliss.

Nothing about this was logical, and yet, for some reason Jyn couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

They reached the edge of the bed, and there was still much too much fabric between them. Jyn let go of Cassian and started tearing off her own clothes hastily, convinced that this would be much quicker than letting him figure out her many zippers and hidden buttons. After a moment of hesitation, Cassian followed suit, much to Jyn's delight.

"I want to be on top," Jyn informed him as she took off her bra. "That okay with you?"

Cassian stopped what he was doing, namely opening the fastenings of the boots he was still wearing, and looked up at her with what Jyn could only describe as adoration in his eyes.

"Definitely, yes."

Jyn wriggled out of her panties, throwing them on top of the messy pile of clothes next to the bed.

"And hurry up, will you?"

"Damn it, Jyn, you really are impatient."

A smile was tugging at Cassian's lips, and Jyn couldn't help but grin as well.

"I warned you."

Jyn's nervosity had somewhat abated. Having sex was something she knew how to do, at least. She stubbornly tried to ignore the fact that this wasn't just any person, that this was Cassian. 

Cassian, in whose arms she had been closer to death than she dared to contemplate. Cassian, who made her heart beat faster and her whole body shiver. Cassian, who made her feel like she belonged, like she had finally found a home, just by looking into her eyes.

And the nervosity was back. But with it came a realisation: she trusted Cassian. Which made things even stranger, somehow.

Her train of thought was derailed by the sight of Cassian ridding himself of his pants and underwear in one fluid movement; she couldn't help but stare a little at his half-erect cock, biting her lip. Oh, this would be _good_.

Jyn leaned up to kiss Cassian again, her fingers closing around his length, stroking him lightly.

"I forgot to ask earlier," he murmured, and the sound of his voice made Jyn shiver in the very best way, "are you on birth control?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Got my shot less than a month ago."

"Good."

He noticeably stopped holding back; his hands were roaming over her body, familiarizing themselves with the shape of her curves, and he started placing kisses on her neck, right along her jawline, his beard scratching her sensitive skin. Again, Jyn had to consciously remind herself that she wasn't here to be kissed by him, no matter how much she was enjoying it.

Sure enough, Cassian was getting hard under her ministrations, and Jyn herself could feel the wetness dripping out of her. 

She gave Cassian a playful push towards the bed, and he pulled her with him as he sat down. Their lips found each other again and Jyn held onto one of his shoulders for balance as she guided his cock to her hot centre, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Oh, she had missed this, Jyn thought as she lowered herself down on his length inch by glorious inch. When he was buried inside her to the hilt, she closed her eyes, simply revelling in the intense feeling of fullness for a moment, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

Jyn started moving then, slowly at first in order to give her body time to adjust, but soon enough her movements became faster until she found an enjoyable rhythm. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders, her mouth had fallen open and she was breathing hard.

Jyn was hit by the realisation that there seemed to be a whole other dimension to intimacy that she had never before experienced. She had never felt so happy sitting on someone's cock. It had usually been nice, there was no doubt about that, but in a sense those people had been unreal to her. She had only ever used them for her own pleasure, had never even bothered to find out anything about them.

But she knew Cassian. She had fought next to him, she had argued with him, she had almost died in his arms. She knew that she could trust him with her life. And she really kind of liked him.

The happiness was spreading inside her, making every sensation seem just a smidge more intense: his hands on her body, his cock inside her, his beard against the collarbone he was kissing; her skin was tingling where their bodies were touching, Jyn felt like she had been set on fire and every stroke made her burn ever brighter.

The thought she'd had earlier that evening came back to her: she could be shot right now, and she wouldn't even feel it.

"I said I'd tell you," Jyn murmured in between heavy breaths, "how I feel. I feel like I've never cared about anyone so much. I feel like I trust you. I feel like the whole world vanishes when I'm with you."

Their eyes met, and Jyn was completely thrown off her rhythm. Cassian looked at her in a way nobody had ever looked at her, with such deep affection and adoration in his eyes that Jyn could hardly believe it.

"Fuck, Jyn," he groaned. "I love you, too."

There was a moment of complete silence as Jyn just stared at him, and then she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, moving her hips softly.

"Never leave me again," Jyn begged hoarsly, remembering his seemingly lifeless body lying below her in the data vault on Scarif.

Cassian took her head in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Never."

She kissed him again, more urgently now, as her bodily needs refused to be ignored any longer. Jyn started moving faster again, frantically almost, abandoning herself to the sensations and her feelings for Cassian. She snaked one hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit with two fingers, just the way she liked it. Her orgasm washed over her, so forceful that it made her cry out, its intensity bordering on painful.

Cassian followed almost immediately, her name on his lips.

Jyn couldn't do much more than to collapse into his arms, utterly spent, unable to breathe, still feeling like she was burning, her legs hurting from the repetitive movement.

Thankfully, Cassian managed to help her lie down next to him. She found one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. Then, Jyn didn't do much more than focus on her breathing for a few moments, eyes closed.

Her voice was still somewhat raspy when she said, "You know I'll want to do that every day, right?"

Cassian chuckled, and Jyn opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. And believe me, nothing would make me happier."

They smiled at each other, and Jyn leaned over to kiss him lazily.

"I want you to promise me something, though."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, like, no more near-death experiences?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, that too. But that's not what I meant. Promise me that next time you'll let me take my time with you."

Jyn had to laugh, as well.

"Oh, I can't promise you that. I'm impatient, remember? But I'll give it my best shot."

She leaned up to kiss him again.

"Good enough, I guess," Cassian said with a fake sigh.

"Why, what exactly do you want to take your time with?" Jyn asked, already desperate for his touch again, even though she wasn't sure her body would be able to take it.

He looked at her.

"Well, for one, I would love to bury my head between those beautiful thighs of yours and make you come with my tongue."

Jyn barely suppressed her moan.

"Mh, how about you do that right now?"

Cassian grinned at her.

"Damn it, Jyn, you really are impatient."

Jyn laughed.

"I warned you."


End file.
